Digital Fighters: Kutid Saga
by ggggggggggggggggggggggggg
Summary: Now with ChaosPiedmon defeated Our hero's must train for a year. Because in a year Zed's brother and his comrade will destroy the earth.
1. Digital Menance! ChaosPiedmon Strikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own Zed, Vei and Rei and Simon. I own the race Kutid. I do not own DBZ. Um. That should be enough. Time for the Fic!  
  
Digital Fighters: Kutid Saga #1 Digital Menace! ChaosPiedmon Strikes!  
  
"NOVA.BEAM!" Shouted the young teenage boy as His black hair rushed back as the force hit him. The beam rocketed him from his hands as it flew towards a small orb. It glowed as the orb consumed the beam.  
  
"Let's see. 1023! You've set the record for you three!" Shouted a man with a white lab coat  
  
The kid got up as he brushed some dirt off his pants. He took a towel and went towards two other teenagers, one a boy with blond hair spiked up and another a girl with brunette hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
The Blond haired boy got up from his seat as he ran pass the black a haired boy. "Good Job Zed, now it's my turn!"  
  
"You won't be able to beat my record!" Zed Shouted back as he put the towel on his forehead wiping the sweat off his head. He sat down beside the girl as he took a drink from a water bottle on the table.  
  
"1023 I can't believe my Nova Beam got to the level." Said Zed as he was still recovering from the blast  
  
"Don't get cocky Zed, Those Tamers in Japan they've fused with their digimon I've heard." The girl said as she readjusted her shirt.  
  
"What's the leader's level at?" asked Zed  
  
"The leader is at 1150 when he first Digivolved." The girl answered  
  
"Wow.that's more then I imagined." Said Zed  
  
"That's not all he was facing a digimon with a power level of 1350!" She shouted  
  
"Your joking right Rei?" asked Zed  
  
"Nope." Rei said as her eyes turned to Vei in the air. He was lifted up as he started to concentrate. He threw his hand back behind him making fists.  
  
"FROZEN." Vei started to scream as his fists began collecting blue energy forming it into a energy ball.  
  
"Won't beat my record!" Zed shouted as that just got Vei madder then before. The energy began to grow more  
  
"TUNDRA!" Vei screamed as he threw his hands forward send a blue beam at the ball. The beam was sucked in again. The reader went up.  
  
"1000 exactly." Said the man in a lab coat. Vei flew down as he slammed his fist into the ground. He screamed loudly as he walked over to the other two.  
  
"Maybe next time." Zed reassured Vei as he sat down. Vei sighed as he took a drink from his water also.  
  
"I can't believe we've been doing this for 3 months already." Rei said  
  
"Yeah I still remember the day I was picked." Zed announced  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Zed ran down the stairs. He opened the door, as he was shocked to see a man in a lab coat.  
  
"Hello Zed Reave." He simply said as Zed was confused at how this man knew his name. He had never met him before.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Zed  
  
"Oops forgot to tell my name, my name is Simon." Simon answered, as Zed was a little unsure of what he was going to do.  
  
"Why are you here?" Zed asked again  
  
"Well can you call your mom to come sit down with you in the living room. It's going to be a long talk." He answered as he took off his shoes and made his way to the living room he sat on a chair as Zed as his mom soon sat down  
  
"What do you want?" asked Zed's mom  
  
"Well let me start from the beginning, do you remember when you had your son?" Simon asked  
  
The mother stared at the man. How the hell did he know this much about her family? She was very suspicious  
  
"Not really I was passed out I was told." She replied  
  
"Well they took your boy here and injected him Agumon DDNA." Simon said "What's DDNA," His mom began but was cut off by her son  
  
"Wait Agumon's a digimon in my card game!" Zed shouted  
  
"It's not just a card game, Digimon are real." Simon answered  
  
"Why my son?" asked Zed's mom  
  
"He was born on the day of the project. 100 others were selected only 5 survived." Simon answered  
  
"O my God those poor children!" The mom cried out  
  
"And the reason I am here is that the government wasn't happy and destroyed the project, but I am here to train your boy." Simon says  
  
"When?" asked the mother  
  
"Weekends and after school he will be along with two other Digital Humans." Simon says(hehehe)  
  
"Zed?" asked his mom  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your choice."  
  
"Then I say yes!"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Holy shit you feel that?" asked Vei  
  
"That's the strongest power I've ever felt!" Zed exclaimed  
  
"Get ready guys it Showtime!" Rei also exclaimed  
  
They heard a loud sound as the roof broke. A dark Version of Piedmon came and laughed as his scouter read the power levels.  
  
"Hahahahaha! 15,16 and 20? That's the best it has to offer?" He exclaimed  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" asked Vei  
  
"I am an Elite Warrior! I am ChaosPiedmon!" He shouted  
  
"Big Deal." Said Zed as the others nodded their heads. They all looked at the Digimon as they felt his power level to be around 1500  
  
"Attack!" Shouted Vei as him and Rei powered up to their max. They flew at ChaosPiedmon as he just fazed out of the area and appeared behind them. He shot two ki Blasts sending them through a wall.  
  
"Oh one is a 100% Kutid. You're Cage!" Shouted ChaosPiedmon  
  
"What my name is Zed?" Shouted Zed  
  
"Join me and destroy this planet along my side!" The digimon suggested  
  
"I'll never join you Bastard!" Zed shouted  
  
"Then I'll take your friends and add them to my collection!" He laughed as he shot a ki blast at Zed hitting him to the ground and then took off with Vei and Rei.  
  
"If you want your friends back meet me in the digital world!" HE shouted as he was gone  
  
"Damn it!" Zed shouted as he got up  
  
"Zed you can't defeat him alone." Simon says  
  
"I know that's why I have a little friend to visit." Said Zed  
  
"Where is he?" asked Simon  
  
"Zed Reave is going to Japan!" Zed shouted as he jumped up  
  
Yay I finish first chapter! Please Review! 


	2. The Ultimate team! Zed and Beezlemon at...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own Zed, Vei and Rei and Simon. I own the race Kutid. I do not own DBZ. Um… That should be enough. Time for the Fic!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Digital Fighters: Kutid Saga  
  
#2 The Ultimate Team! Zed and Beezlemon ATK!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Zed got off the plane as the wind flew through his hair. He looked at this country as the cheery blossoms flew in the wind also. He took a step forward as he then began to speak to Simon  
  
"Simon pinpoint the location of the digimon Impmon." Zed ordered as Simon sat down and opened his laptop he quickly started typing as a location appeared.  
  
"About 2 miles East." Said Simon  
  
"Good, not far." Zed replied with a smirk  
  
"Bus?" asked Simon  
  
"No time. I fly!" Zed shouted as he jumped off the ground and flew toward Impmon. The wind blowing his hair back. He started to fly faster as he could sense Impmon's power.  
  
He kept flying as he saw the little rookie digimon on a tree as he flew down and sat beside him.  
  
"Who are you?" the digimon asked as he got into a little fighting stance  
  
"My name's Zed. I know who you are Impmon." Zed replied as the little Imp's eyebrow's arched. What was this human up too?  
  
"What do you want?" asked Impmon  
  
"Your help as Beezlemon." Zed replied  
  
"Why do you need my help?" asked Impmon  
  
"You're the strongest being I know right know here and I need to get my friends back." Zed answered  
  
Friends…Impmon's mind flashed back to the death of Leomon as Jeri broke out crying. Impmon looked at the girl as the flashback ended. A small tear went down his cheak.  
  
"Okay where is this guy?" asked Impmon  
  
"The Digital World." Said Zed  
  
"But the portal is closed!" Impmon replied to the human  
  
"Not for me." Zed smiled as he threw a small circleur object on the ground. An Bright hole appeared next to them as Impmon also smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" They shouted  
  
They jumped through the portal as it closed. Simon soon came running as he swa the device laying there.   
  
"Zed, I hope you don't do anything foolish." Simon said as hbe sat down on abench waiting for Zed to come back  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Digital World  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"We're Here." Impmon said as he brushed some dirt off his legs  
  
"I know that. Digivolve now I have no time to waste." Zed replied instantly  
  
"Slow down kid. Sheesh." Impmon said  
  
"NOW!" Zed Screamed  
  
Impmon got a little frightened by the voice as he yelled out as a bright light engulfed him…  
  
IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…BEEZLEMON!  
  
Where the little imp digimon once stood a new Demon lord stood instead. He looked at Zed who was a little less mad now. Beezlemon kicked quickly testing this form out again.  
  
"Okay let's go now." Zed ordered  
  
"Fine." Beezlemon said As he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. His Bike came roaring towards him as he Jumped on it. Zed smiled as He flew off into the air.  
  
"YOU CAN FLY?" Beezlemon shouted  
  
"Yep, Follow me." Zed smiled  
  
Zed flew off towards a huge amount of power he was feeling as Beezlemon followed him. Zed spun around as The wind was blowing towards the west. He looked around. The power was coming from the north side.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" asked Beezlemon  
  
"Just keep following we're almost there!" Zed shouted as he flew faster this time him and Beezlemon were going their top speeds as they arrived on the spot. They could see two humans in the pod right in the middle of a huge crater.  
  
"Are those your friends?" asked Beezlemon  
  
"Yeah, This guy is tough though." Replied Zed  
  
"Where is he?" asked the demon lord his tail hit the ground, showing that he was getting impatient. Zed stood there as he concentrated. He then felt a huge power coming twards them.  
  
"There he is!" Shouted Zed as Him and Beezlemon jumped down from the cliff they were on. ChaosPiedmon's head shifted to the duo as he glared.  
  
"I see you've brought a friend Cage." ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"Why do you think my name is Cage?" asked Zed as he looked oddly at ChaosPiedmon. What was this guy all about?  
  
"Why don't you ask your brother?" ChaosPiedmon laughed as Zed gasped in shockiness  
  
"My brother????!" Zed shouted out in a shocked state  
  
"You're brother. The one who couldn't leave the Kutid planet before it blew up." ChaosPiedmon said  
  
"What???" Zed shouted again trying to take all of this information in  
  
"But luckly ArcaDaemon came by and saved him. Now only you, me and two other kutids are alive." ChaosPiedmon replied  
  
"Make that three." Beezlemon said cracking his knuckles  
  
"Oh if I don't complete my mission to bring you back dead or alive he'll come in about a year." ChaosPiedmon replied  
  
"What?" asked Zed  
  
"Oh and he's the strongest Kutid alive." ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"Stronger then you?!!! And what the hell is a kutid?!" Zed exclaimed  
  
"You and me, I was just born in digimon form. We are an elite race of digital beings. You are An Agumon breed. Just like your Brother." ChaosPiedmon said  
  
"What the fuck are you guys talking about??!" Beezlemon shouted  
  
"Oh nothing but once I get you Cage I'll destroy this whole Planet!" Laughed ChaosPiedmon  
  
"That's enough!" Shouted Zed as he powered up. Zed flew at ChaosPiedmon as he jabbed him in the chest. ChaosPiedmon just laughed at the teenager as he stood there unharmed.  
  
"Here let me show you how it is done!" ChaosPiedmon laughed as he jabbed zed in the face with his elbow. As soon as the elbow made contact Zed flew to the ground near Beezlemon.  
  
"You okay kid?" Beezlemon asked  
  
Zed got up quickly as he wiped the blood from his chin. Zed then started to remove certain clothing and his boots. Soon he just had his sleeveless Gi and pants on. ChaosPiedmon looked at his scouter as Zed's Power level jumped from 765 to 900.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Zed replied  
  
"I might as well take these off too then." Beezlemon said as he removed his jacket and his gun belt along with his guns. ChaosPiedmon watched again as Beezlemon went from 698 to 867.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
ChaosPiedmon's Digital Pod  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Damn it I wished I could help!" Shouted Vei as he kicked the energy forcefield holding him and Rei inside the crater.  
  
"Zed can do it. Him and that Mega he has helping him." Rei replied  
  
"But can you feel ChaosPiedmon's Power?! It's got to be around 1300!" Vei shouted  
  
"Zed's a resourceful friend. He'll find a way to beat this creep!" Rei shouted with enthusiasm.  
  
"I hope so…" Vei replied as they turned their attention to the battlefield  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Battlefield  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"That's not going to save you!" Laughed ChaosPiedmon  
  
"Well, Let's see then!" Shouted Zed as him and Beezlemon ran at ChaosPiedmon. Zed punched ChaosPiedmon as Beezlemon did a huge kick to the digimon. ChaosPiedmon laughed as he punched both of them sending them back a little as Zed hit the ground and then flew back at the Digimon.  
  
Zed then started to exchange punches with ChaosPiedmon, as ChaosPiedmon became more aggressive. Soon Zed was using all his power just to keep up with ChaosPiedmon. Beezlemon the came up as he kicked ChaosPiedmon only to receive a kick back kick to the chest.  
  
"That's it Clowny!" Shouted Beezlemon as he powered up and shot a ki-Blast at ChaosPiedmon who was still busy with Zed. The blast came towards him as he suddenly kicked Zed to the side as he powered two of his own ki-blasts.  
  
"What weak Ki-Blasts!" ChaosPiedmon chuckled as he then shot the two blasts at Zed and Beezlemon, as they were able to dodge them barely. ChaosPiedmon just slapped Beezlemon's early attempt. His blasts hit the mountains as they were consumed by light.  
  
ChaosPiedmon powered a Ki-Blast again as it shot towards Beezlemon. The blast tore off his arm as Beezlemon flew to the ground.  
  
"Lose an arm?" ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"Shut up!" Zed screamed as he flew at ChaosPiedmon. He started to just pound on ChaosPiedmon as hard as he could. Each time hitting him harder and harder as ChaosPiedmon grew angry and kicked Zed to the ground creating a crater.  
  
"Hehe." Beezlemon chuckled as he looked at ChaosPiedmon.   
  
"What is so funny?" asked ChaosPiedmon  
  
"Soon I'll have my arm again!" Beezlemon shouted as Zed got up shocked at hearing this.  
  
"What?!" ChaosPiedmon yelled at the statement made by the demon lord.  
  
"Yep!" Beezlemon smiled as Zed started to move his arms and gather energy behind him.  
  
"NOVA…  
  
"What the hell?" Shouted ChaosPiedmon as he saw the Teenager's power level jump to 1100. ChaosPiedmon flew towards zed as Beezlemon could only smile.  
  
BEAM!" Zed Screamed as he threw his hands foreword as shot the orange beam at ChaosPiedmon. The Clown digimon had to use a lot of energy as he put his hands forward. He caught the energy finally as he threw it into the remains of the mountains.  
  
The blast was huge as it engulfed it. Rocks flew towards every direction as Zed cursed. ChaosPiedmon just laughed again.   
  
"I'm sorry was that your best shot?" Laughed ChaosPiedmon  
  
Zed cracked his neck as he answered "Never."  
  
"Well then. Let's fight!" ChaosPiedmon shouted  
  
Suddenly a new arm came from Beezlemon's arm socket. Goo poured down as Beezlemon stretched the arm.  
  
"You ready now" Zed asked  
  
"Sure, Time for round two." Beezlemon answered as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Time to DIE!" Shouted ChaosPiedmon as he flew at the two warriors…  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Me: MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zed: Your evil  
  
Me: So?  
  
Zed: Leaving a cliff hanger like that?  
  
Me: O well, There is always next chapter  
  
Zed: Do we beat him?  
  
Me: Uh oh your not going to like the next chapter  
  
Next Chapter: Chaos Flare! Zed's Sacrifice!  
  
Zed: Sacrifce wtf 


	3. Chaos Flare! Zed's Sacrifice!

Me: Hello!  
  
Zed enters the room looking all pissed  
  
Me: Wut's wrong Zed?  
  
Zed: This Chapter!  
  
Me: Uhoh…Gotta run enjoy the Chapter!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Digital Fighters  
  
#3 Chaos Flare! Zed's Sacrifice!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Time to DIE!" ChaosPiedmon shouted as he flew towards the Duo. Zed and Beezlemon jumped to the sides as they then punched ChaosPiedmon's Kidneys. The Digimon flew to the ground as Zed and Beezlemon stopped.  
  
"Well." Zed said  
  
"That was a little too easy." Beezlemon said  
  
"I agree." Zed said  
  
ChaosPiedmon got up as he staggered a bit. Besides that though he was pretty much unharmed. He brushed off a little dirt as he looked at Zed and Beezlemon.  
  
"You really think I could go down that easily?!" Shouted ChaosPiedmon as he flew at the two. They started to attack each other rapidly as ChaosPiedmon punched the duo back towards where they were before.   
  
The two got up soon after the punch. Zed Looked at Beezlemon as he nodded. The two warriors started to gather energy in their hands.  
  
"NOVA…  
  
"RAPID…  
  
ChaosPiedmon just continued to advance towards Zed and Beezlemon. He was so confident in his superiority of these two that he didn't believe anything they had could defeat him.  
  
"Throw your best shot!" ChaosPiedmon shouted  
  
"BEEAAMM!!!!"  
  
"FIIIIRE!!!!"  
  
The two Ki-Beams shot foreword as ChaosPiedmon looked at his scouter both blasts were about 1100. He would have to dodge them instead of deflecting this time as he fazed out and appeared above the blasts. Zed and Beezlemon were shocked at his speed as ChaosPiedmon flew towards them again.  
  
"Damn that was a little tough." ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Shouted Zed  
  
"Never Tell me to stop laughing!" ChaosPiedmon screamed  
  
ChaosPiedmon uppercased Beezlemon sending him backwards as Zed threw a kick. ChaosPiedmon blocked as Zed began the rapidly punch the dark clown. Every punch so far was being deflected. Zed came up to ChaosPiedmon as he put his palms on him and fired two Ki-blasts throwing him back.  
  
ChaosPiedmon jumped before he hit the ground and laughed again. This was too easy he thought to himself.  
  
Beezlemon got up as he ran beside Zed.  
  
"You got a plan?" asked Beezlemon  
  
"Yeah sure do. Distract him." Zed ordered  
  
Beezlemon ran towards ChaosPiedmon as he jumped and kicked him. ChaosPiedmon and the demon lord started to exchange attacks as they were constantly attacking each other. Beezlemon kicked ChaosPiedmon as then he spun around and his tail whammed ChaosPiedmon back.  
  
Now's my chance! Zed thought to himself as he fazed out and the appeared behind ChaosPiedmon. He the grabbed the Mega's tail. ChaosPiedmon froze as he screamed in pain.  
  
"Good job Zed! What now?" asked Beezlemon  
  
"Use your special energy attack!" Zed ordered  
  
"Huh?" Beezlemon asked  
  
"The one you used against Gallantmon!" shouted the teenage boy  
  
"Oh!" Said Beezlemon understanding  
  
"Do what you want you can't defeat me!" ChaosPiedmon shouted still frozen  
  
Beezlemon gathered energy as he put his two fingers on his forehead. "CHAOS…  
  
"You're going to die!" Zed shouted  
  
"That's what you think." ChaosPiedmon replied  
  
***********************************************************  
  
ChaosPiedmon's Space Pod  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Holy shit u feel that?" Asked Vei  
  
"That's coming from that Digimon who's helping ZED!" Exclaimed Rei  
  
"That power is enormous!" Shouted Vei  
  
"I told you that they would beat them!" Rei shouted  
  
"Let's keep our fingers crossed though." Vei replied  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Battlefield  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Holy shit that power is over 1200 and still climbing!" Exclaimed ChaosPiedmon  
  
"And it's all for you!" Laughed Zed as ChaosPiedmon tried to think of a way out of this  
  
"I'm sorry." He spurt out  
  
"What?!" Zed replied in confusion  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I've caused please let me go." ChaosPiedmon replied  
  
"But if I let you go you'll destroy more." Zed said  
  
"No I won't I'm sorry I'll leave this place forever. I'm so sorry for destruction I've caused." ChaosPiedmon cried out  
  
Zed's grip started to loosen as ChaosPiedmon smiled.   
  
"Really?" Zed asked  
  
"NO KID DON"T HE"S LYING!" Shouted Beezlemon\  
  
"Really." ChaosPiedmon replied  
  
"DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" Beezlemon said but it was too late. Zed let go of the grip as ChaosPiedmon elbowed Zed in the chest sending him flying back.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Beezlemon yelled  
  
"MUWHAHAHAHA!" ChaosPiedmon screamed(I dunno y I put this)  
  
FLARE!!!!!!!!!!" Beezlemon screamed as a huge spiral beam shot forth. The beam nicked ChaosPiedmon's shoulder as it tore off his shoulder armor. ChaosPiedmon got up as he began to laugh madly.  
  
"That was good but not good enough!" Laughed ChaosPiedmon as he flew at Beezlemon they started to exchange punches but Beezlemon was still too tired to fight and was soon smashed into the ground. Beezlemon landed beside Zed as they tried to get up but were too hurt too at the moment.  
  
"And now you die!" Shouted ChaosPiedmon  
  
"NO!" Shouted a voice as Guilmon and Takato appeared.   
  
"We'll not let you hurt anybody!" Screamed Takato  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGE TOO...GALLANTMON!  
  
"What the fuck his power level is at 1500!" Exclaimed ChaosPiedmon  
  
"Leave our friends alone!" Gallantmon shouted  
  
He flew at ChaosPiedmon as he just threw a huge punch as ChaosPiedmon flew back. He got up as Gallantmon smiled.  
  
"SHELD OF THE...  
  
"What the fuck!" ChaosPiedmon screamed  
  
JUST!" Gallantmon shouted as energy began to collect in his shield. He shot a huge turquoise beam at ChaosPiedmon as it dented his Armour.  
  
Gallantmon dedigivolved back into Takato and Guilmon as they flew to the ground. Zed and Beezlemon were able to get up once again finally. They quickly stretched as they looked at the battle field.  
  
"Damn he dented my armor the little fuck." He said as he advanced towards the fallen Gallantmon duo.   
  
"Hey clown face over here!" Shouted Zed as ChaosPiedmon quickly turned his head around.  
  
"DIE DAMMIT!" ChaosPiedmon screamed  
  
"Can you do the attack again?" asked Zed  
  
"I'll need some time!" Beezlemon replied  
  
"Fine." Replied Zed  
  
Zed all of sudden flew towards ChaosPiedmon as he grabbed he grabbed on to him. He held him there as He cried out unable to move.  
  
"CHAOS...  
  
"Zed you'll die too." Beezlemon said  
  
"I know!" Zed cried out  
  
"No ZED don't do it!" Cried out Rei  
  
"I must. It is the only way," Zed replied  
  
"Foolish humans." Laughed ChaosPiedmon  
  
"NO ZED DON"T!" This time Rei and Vei shouted  
  
"Goodbye kid, See you soon I hope. FLARE!" Beezlemon shouted as his spiral beam shot out again in ripped thorough ChaosPiedmon's body as it then followed through Zed's. Both fighters flew to the ground. The force field disappeared as Rei ran to Zed's side instantly.  
  
"Zed...Don't leave me." Rei cried  
  
"Don't worry I'm not dead forever." Zed smiled  
  
"What? We're both dieing can't you see that?" wondered ChaosPiedmon  
  
"Yea, but he have the Crest orbs. They'll be able to wish him back to life." Beezlemon smiled also  
  
"Haha." ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"What's so funny?" Vei asked angry at the though t of losing his friend.  
  
"Zed's Brother heard all this and when he comes in about a year he'll want these orbs." ChaosPiedmon laughed  
  
"Damn it." Zed said straining to speak.  
  
"Goodbye Kid." Beezlemon replied as ChaosPiedmon and Zed eye's turned blank and their bodies disappeared.  
  
"No ZED!" Cried out Rei  
  
"So a year of training?" asked Vei  
  
"Yeah. You two should meet up with the tamers and train with them. The goggleboy had some serious power and I am going to unleash it for him." Beezlemon said  
  
"See ya in a year!" Shouted the two fighters as they flew off into the distance.  
  
Beezlemon picked up Takato and Guilmon as he got on his bike. The bike roared as he ran of into the distance...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Zed: Well Magna Inferno is unavailable at the moment.   
  
We see Magna on the ground and bruised up  
  
Zed: As always he likes reviews so please do it?  
  
Me: Good.........bye...... 


End file.
